warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarity
OA: Jedd ft Foxes "I can't believe it," Buzzardwing gasped. "Having to lie here, sent in an empty place by two cats, making everything more painful?" He stared blankly at the inside of the fallen tree, that he, his forbidden love Stormclaw, and her sister Flamewhisker were kept in. "We have to stay here..." The ginger tabby Flamewhisker scraped the tree wall. "Waiting till night to die. Owlfeather and Whip think they're following the warrior code by killing us..." Her green eyes were wide and her fur bristled. "This is my fault," Dark gray Stormclaw lay down, wildly scratching her fur. "Our love's fault. It was forbidden, and this is what happens..." She stared blank at Buzzardwing. It seemed that time had stopped, memories of him and her flashed before the DarkClan warrior. High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. A faint picture of gray-and-white Owlfeather and his dark brown son Whip appeared in her sight. Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends, Memories flashed through her. Playing with Buzzardpaw in the forest outside of the Gathering, then laughing and sharing stories as warriors at the border. Meeting at the rocks between DarkClan and IceClan, having Flamewhisker find out, keeping a secret, then being found out by Whip and Owlfeather, brought to the hollow tree as hostages who would go to StarClan soon. "We'll all be going to StarClan together..." Stormclaw looked at Flamewhisker, curled on a pile of twigs and leaves. "Together..." Buzzardwing pushed himself close to Stormclaw. A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again. "Disastrous!" Stormclaw hissed, arching her back as she got up. "If I had never fallen in love with you, we wouldn't be waiting to die like carrion rats!" She growled. "Flamewhisker was right. I should have been with and IceClan cat." Flamewhisker looked at her briefly, then went back to scraping the tree walls. Buzzardwing's brown tabby fur was flat, but his green eyes were wide. "But part of me knows I still love you," Whispering, Stormclaw shook her head. "But what it's caused..." Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need'' Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Flamewhisker left the room of the tree that Stormclaw and Buzzardwing were in. "Well, now it's late," Buzzardwing stared at Stormclaw. "We loved, and now we die. When there's nothing left to do, we have to go together." "But why would we be together? As much as it causes love, it'll cause death too..." If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? "'''Hey!" Flamewhisker's hiss had a tint of cheer to it. "Stormclaw, Buzzardwing." She was more quiet as she walked into the hollow where they were. "What?" Buzzardwing stood up, growling. "There's a way out! A hole in the tree! We can escape. Whip and Owlwhisker are hunting now, they can't find us. Let's go!" She left the tree quickly. "Come on!" Called Buzzardwing, getting Stormclaw up. "Here. We can climb the branches and get out through the tree's hole." Pointing with her tail, Flamewhisker started climbing the inside branches and stuck her claws in bumpy bark. Buzzardwing followed, with Stormclaw behind him, and air hit the three cats as they reached the large hole of the tree. "Get away now!" Flamewhisker squealed like a mouse, climbing down the tree, instructing the other two down. "Run!" Her voice sounded again as they started running away. Blood pounded in Stormclaw's ears. She looked at Buzzardwing while running. If our love is tragedy, why are you my clarity? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? "Hey! Get back!" Stormclaw's eyes widened as the familiar voice of Owlfeather yowled as he and Whip skidded behind them. Stormclaw, Flamewhisker and Buzzardwing turned around. "You escaped!" Whip hissed. "Well, the mice stop here. Forbidden code-breakers," He directed his sharp yellow gaze to Stormclaw and Buzzardwing. "And a secret-keeping code-breaker." He stared at Flamewhisker. "Your hunt for us ends now!" Flamewhisker snarled, leaping at Whip. Stormclaw watched in horror as Buzzardwing started to wrestle with Owlfeather. "Stormclaw, go hide." She heard him whisper as he leaped. Not being able to bear watching them fight, she went to hide behind a bramble. "I can't believe that our love causes all of this...." She muttered. She stared over the bush, watching them fight. Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through out ground and makes us forget all common sense "Get Stormclaw!" Owlfeather hissed, squirming away from Buzzardwing and running to the bush. Stormclaw felt a long, sharp prick as Owlfeather scratched her side. She tensed her muscles and put herself to fall on the ground. "Relax the muscles, pretend you're dead." She thought to herself, making her best 'dead' pose. "I got her! I got her!" Owlfeather's scent faded as he went back with Whip. His son was losing the fight against Flamewhisker, who extended her back claws, scratching Owlfeather. "Stormclaw!" Buzzardwing rushed to her, trying to soak up the wound's blood with his paw. "Fight on, Buzzardwing." Stormclaw breathed deeply. "Carry on." Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose, If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you. "Retreat!" Owlfeather's panicked meow faded as he fled with Whip. "They're gone, Stormclaw." Flamewhisker mewed, walking to her sister's side. "StarClan?" Stormclaw thought. "Are you coming?" "We need to get her help!" Flamewhisker hissed. "There are Twolegs in the Twolegplace that heal cats. But let's try it ourselves first." Buzzardwing grabbed Stormclaw's neck scruff, with Flamewhisker grabbing her back fur, and she felt herself being dragged through the forest. 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need, Chasing relentlessly, this fight and I don't know why. *** "Stormclaw! You're fine now." Buzzardwing meowed. Waking up, Stormclaw felt Buzzardwing's large paws on her back. She sighed, opening her eyes, she was sheltered in a box around a Twoleg nest. She looked up at Buzzardwing. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? "The Twoleg fixed you." Flamewhisker nosed her sister to her paws. Stormclaw looked at her side. It was patched up with something white. "We're in Twolegplace, right?" She asked. The two other cats nodded. The three walked around Twolegplace. Looking at the Twolegs and feeling the hard white floor against their paws. "I don't think we can go back to the Clans," Buzzardwing's tail drooped. "It's unsafe, they might not accept us, we might encounter Whip and Owlfeather again..." "Who cares?" Flamewhisker did a purr of laughter. "As serious as it may be now, I like it here. We can be rogues for all I care. What about you, Stormclaw?" Stormclaw shook her head. "Not important." She meowed. "Then we'll be rogues," Buzzardwing's purr was as rusty and cheery as before now. "Living as three, no code, no worries..." Nodding slowly, Stormclaw looked up. "Sure." But inside memories clouded her like a storm. Though now love had no boundaries, the events that happened before flashed through her. Why are you my clarity? Why are you remedy? "Put everything behind us, done that." Flamewhisker meowed. "Good. We live as rogues now, Flame, Storm and Buzzard." Buzzardwing's eyes were bright and clear with relief as he did his own naming ceremony. "It won't be easy though...." Storm muttered, slowing her pace slightly. Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? ** Night had come at last. Storm, Buzzard and Flame were sitting on some rocks, that reminded Storm of where she and Buzzard would meet. Storm was more uplift now, with a new chapter of her life ahead. She looked at Buzzard, who was now her mate, as Clans would call it. "We aren't apart any more." Buzzard meowed deeply. Storm purred. "If you say so." If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? ** Dedicated to Rainy... (because I know she loves this song XD)